


I've Just Seen A Face

by sakura_kiss



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Billy has a temper and can't communicate well, Billy is just a little bit smitten, Billy works as a mechanic and lifeguard, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Sex, Hopper is a father figure, Hopper is really protective of steve, Jealousy, M/M, Nanny Steve, Obsessive Behavior, Old-fashion ideas of gender roles, Omega Steve Harrington, Omegas rights, Past Nancy and Steve, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steve had a crush on Hopper at one point, Steve is a mess, Steve is cautious, steve is a sweetheart, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_kiss/pseuds/sakura_kiss
Summary: Steve had always wondered what his life would have been like if he went to college like his parents had hoped for him. Gone to Boston University the way they had, met an alpha and went steady with them, like his mom had. Got a degree in some useless career and settled down with a kid on his hip and a heavy ring on his finger. He wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't been who he was, if he hadn't done what he's doneOr, Steve is a nanny, Billy works two jobs, and they both are in need of a little love.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! I really love nanny Steve and I just couldn't resist writing this lol. Comment if you enjoyed this chapter and would like to see more!

Steve had always wondered what his life would have been like if he went to college like his parents had hoped for him. Gone to Boston University the way they had, met an alpha and went steady with them, like his mom had. Got a degree in some useless career and settled down with a kid on his hip and a heavy ring on his finger. He wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't been who he was, if he hadn't done what he's done. 

Steve doesn't think his life is all too terrible. He knows he shouldn't complain. There are only so many jobs an emancipated omega can have and yet here he was, living in the lap of luxury. The truth was, Steve knew he had it better than most emancipated omegas his age. He's always been part of the upper echelons of society, the perfect child for the perfect American family. The pictures hung on the wall reminded Steve of this every time he passed them. A family of three. The ideal nuclear family: Strong alpha father, graceful omega mother, and beautiful omega son. Steve took another sip from the wine bottle, wincing as the warming liquor coursed down his throat and sat like a tar pit in his stomach. He shouldn't complain, not at all. He knows how privileged he's been. I mean, how many other young omegas were allowed to stay at home alone while their parents travelled?

Then again, most parents came home at the end of vacation, but it would have been the 3rd Christmas now that Steve put up the tree by himself. 

It was a lesson, his father had said as his mother patted the corner of her eyes with her lily white handkerchief, careful not to smudge her mascara. Steve would learn what it meant to be responsible for himself, learn how to act like a proper omega in society. After all, how could they have been seen with Steve after what he did? It was only logical, it hadn't meant they didn't love him. Steve would remind himself of this each night, curled up in his bed. They did this because they loved him, they had only wanted what was best for him after all. All good parents did. 

His eyes began to burn and Steve pulled away from the family portrait, the wine sloshing in the bottle as he walked down towards his couch and plopped down onto it. His lithe legs curled up under him as he fished the remote out and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he finally landed on the movie The Breakfast Club. He had always liked Molly Ringwald. Always thought she was the image of the pretty, curly haired omega that Steve could live up to be. Manicured nails and sculpted curls, not a hair out of place. Steve's sure that if he had been half the omega Molly was, his mother would have stopped offering to go to the salon with him to 'clean up his hair' or some other thinly veiled excuse to get Steve to pamper himself the way all the other omega housewives in the neighborhood had. 

_"An alpha won't want an omega that doesn't take care of themselves." She had said as she raked her fingers through Steve's curls. Steve attempted not to wince as her rings caught on his tangles; his fingers curled into palms and his nails left crescents in its soft skin._

The warmth of the wine began to ripple through his skin and his eyes began to droop. The tv light reflected on the walls and made the entire room glow neon. Steve knows he can turn on the lights, his father would pay for the utilities anyways. But he couldn't help but feel the need to reduce his spending in any way possible, be less of a burden than he already was to his parents. He yawned, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand as he reached over to the side table next to him. With clumsy determination, Steve plucked out an orange pill bottle. Two little white pills were shaken into his palm and swiftly brought up to his mouth, washed down with a final chug of the wine. Steve chased the last drops down and licked his pink lips, stained faint red. He should be used to the routine by now. He's been on suppressants for at least three years now and yet he always nearly forgets to take them. Steve had always been able to skirt around using them, much to his parents' chagrin, but by the time Steve's body began to catch up with his second sex, his parents had decided to put him on them as soon as possible. They made his mouth dry and his hands shake, but no bother. One less thing to worry about.

Steve's bleary eyes glanced back over to the tv, ignoring the rolling heat that began to rise in his stomach as he watched Molly on the screen. It was the scene where John was under the table, hidden from the principal's glare. Steve watched with hazy attention as John inched closer and closer between Claire's legs, fingers wrapping around her thighs. It was a risqué scene, one that had always left Steve slightly flustered at the sight of. He remembered first watching this movie with his parents, how he had been too embarrassed to sit still and decided it was better to rush upstairs to his room and pretend like he was going to sleep for the night and not fantasize about what it would've been like to have Judd Nelson between his own legs. Steve's tongue grew dry in his mouth, his lower half beginning to throb with the taunting need that he takes his medication specifically to suppress.

The shrill ring of the phone snapped Steve out of his daze and his fingers, which were beginning to slowly creep down to the hem of his gym shorts, darted out to pick up the landline. 

"Hello?" He gasped out. 

"Hey Steven, I'm sorry I'm calling so late. I just wanted to know if you'd be able to keep Jane a little longer tomorrow night. I'm gonna be on a stakeout and it's probably going to take a while so-" The voice was gruff and it slithered sweetly into Steve's ear. 

"It's ok, Hop," Steve blurted out, running a hand through his messy curls. "Yeah, it's fine. Jane is always welcome here." He tried to ignore the way his cheeks began to burn. 

"Thanks Steve, I'll see you tomorrow then, night." The line dropped and Steve let out the breath he had been holding as he let the phone drop onto his chest. 

It would be a lie if Steve had said he hadn't once had a crush on Chief Hopper. It would be a bigger lie if he said somewhere, deep down, the thought of the alpha still made his stomach flutter. It was a miracle Hopper still even spoke to Steve, considering the stunt Steve had tried to pull years ago. Steve had been babysitting Hopper's daughter, Jane, for years now: ever since she was a little girl. He remembers the day Jane's mother had passed away and how he had impulsively offered to help Hopper out every once in a while if he needed. There had always been a little part of Steve that had liked Jim Hopper. He wasn't the type of alpha that the Harrington's would readily associate with, a working-class man that lived in a small cabin out in the woods, but there was a certain comfort that he brought to Steve, even when he was young. Steve knew that his parents hadn't liked that he spent so much time at the Hopper residence, taking care of a baby that wasn't even his. It would surely be the center of gossip if any of the PTA moms had caught wind of it. The only reason his parents hadn't absolutely protested was that Hopper was the Chief of Police in Hawkins and while his family name hadn't had a penny to it, he was considered an upstanding member of society. 

It still hadn't quelled their worries about letting their underage omega son wander over to the alpha's house every day after school. 

And perhaps, they were right. Steve had insisted up and down that nothing would happen, that Hopper was a good man and that he knew what was proper and what wasn't. As it turned out, his parents didn't have to worry about Hopper at all. 16 years old Steve had never been more embarrassed in his life. Steve supposed he was to blame for it all anyways, he had set himself up for failure since the beginning. What did he expect, being an unmated omega spending so much time with an available alpha. It was no surprise that Steve began to fluster pretty pink everytime Hopper came near him, or stammered over his words whenever Hopper complimented his care-taking techniques. There was something alluring about the older alpha that made Steve's skin absolutely burn, made his heart flutter and everytime Steve could get a whiff of his scent (cigarettes and aqua velva aftershave), he felt as if his brain would melt. Hopper was an old-fashioned kind of guy, fully of antiquated idioms and proper etiquette. Steve had first thought it endearing the way Hopper would hold open the doors for him or refrain from cursing in front of omega company. It was full of worldly charm that Steve supposed came from his age. It was only a matter of time before Steve would nervously toddle over to the spot next to Hopper on his dingy, fabric couch and sit down, trying not to sweat at the fact his thigh was touching the corner of the alpha's. The kiss was quick..it was naive and sweet, but the look on Hopper's face made Steve want to crumble into dust and disappear into the ground. 

_"I never…. I hope I didn't give off the impression that this is...that we are… oh please don't look that way Steven, it's not because of you. You're beautiful and smart and sweet...You're just… too young. Too young for me. You don't know what you want and I promise you it isn't me, sweetheart."_

Steve's lucky that Hopper hadn't cut off contact with him completely. He still allowed Steve to come after school and take care of Jane, even recommended Steve's services to the other moms in town. It's been four years now and Hopper still pretends like nothing happened. Steve could count his lucky stars that Hopper never told his parents what had happened, it would've just been another thing to add to their list of embarrassments. Deep down, Steve knew that his attraction to Hopper was in-passing, a mere puppy love brought on from being young and hormonal. It hadn't really, truly meant anything and Steve was more than happy to act like it had never even happened. Although he still felt a slight twinge every time he came to pick up Jane, a soft nagging in his chest, he knew it was just an old flame licking at his bones. He knew that with every smile and every compliment was a fatherly affection behind it. As Steve grew older, the more and more apparent it became. 

_How cliché_ , Steve thought as he put back the phone into its receiver. Daddy issues, really? Steve knew part of the appeal of Hopper at first was his age. For an omega whose parents were less than affectionate, Hopper seemed like a godsent. Hopper wasn't afraid to hug Steve, pat him on the back, ruffle his hair and tell him he was proud of him. Richard Harrington? Oh no, god forbid he show a modicum of humanity towards his only child other than the occasional allowance. While the typical stereotype was that all omegas looked up to their fathers with godly reverence, Steve realized from a young age of how human his father truly was. It wasn't as if he was stupid, at the age of 10, Steve could smell another omega on his father's clothes the minute he came through the door. He had always wondered why his mother never opposed, never said anything about it actually. As Steve grew older, he even tried to engage her in conversation about his father's disloyalty to the family. Steve soon realized his mother too was human as she simply drew on a too-big smile on her perfect red lips and told him not to bring it up again. 

The movie was finishing and Steve knew he should go to bed considering he was on duty tomorrow. While his father had always ensured Steve never wanted for anything, it left a burning hole of resentment in Steve's chest that at 19 years old, he was still eating out of the palm of his father's hand. The bills were paid, the house was in Steve's name, and yet, Steve couldn't help but want to look for a job. What else was he supposed to do all day, all alone at home? His friends had all left for college, leaving Steve still in small, cramped, shitty, dying little Hawkins. At first, they sent him letters with news of their daily lives. As time went on, Steve found that the letters became less frequent until they were at the point of nonexistent all together. No bother, Steve thought. Why would they keep writing? They had their lives to live and that didn't include worrying about poor little Steven Harrington. Who cared if Steve was drowning in his own shame after flunking out of High School, too wrapped up in his own drama to care about tests and grades. 

No, Steve Harrington will not wallow in his own self-pity. After his parents had left (and this time, for good), Steve remembers running over to Hopper's house, crying softly in his arms and telling him about how he had fucked up, about how his parents had hated him, about how he wished he was never born. Hopper simply hugged him close and shushed him silently, hoping to quell Steve's tears as Jane slept soundly in the next room. Hopper, the upstanding man he was, nervously asked a teary eyed Steve if he'd like him to ask around town, see if anyone else needed a nanny. Steve remembers nodding his head weakly, lip trembling as he burrowed further into Hopper's chest and inhaled his scent (Cigarettes. Aftershave. Sweat.) 

Steve now had approximately five children he was babysitting, including one infant he nannied for. While they were all mostly starting to come to the age where they no longer needed a babysitter, Steve found himself reluctant to let them go and vice versa. Steve would hate to chock it up to omegan instincts, but he was quite surprised to see that he had been a natural caretaker, easily appealing to the children as soon as they met him. He would be picking up Jane tomorrow morning, but then afterwards, he'd be stopping by to pick up the rest of his ducklings. (While they absolutely refused to be called such a thing, Steve couldn't help but be reminded of ducklings with the way they trailed behind him, chattering away). It was a sad thought, really, the way that Steve held these children so closely to his heart. He didn't exactly have any friends his own age and he found that he wasn't really cut out for any other type of work, not when his dickhead managers all would leer at him and insist he take the night shifts. Then again, Steve was happy to take care of these kids (even if they made his stomach twist in knots and remind him that he'd most likely never have kids of his own). 

Steve turned off the tv right when Claire was giving John her earring, right when they were about to kiss. His heart ached and his brain was fuzzy and he knew it was time to go to bed. With shaky legs, Steve sat up from the couch and stumbled up his staircase towards his bedroom. One pale hand against the wall for support, the other clutching the now empty bottle. Who would want such a washed up omega anyways? One that was a disgraced former socialite, one that has had rumors looming over his head since he was 13 years old, one that couldn't sleep at night without a glass of wine lulling his senses (that one had always reminded him that he was turning into his mother.) Steve dropped the bottle in his trash bin before he climbed into bed, wrapping his blankets tightly enough that they made a cocoon around him. It was fine, Steve thought to himself. Tomorrow he'd see his kids and everything would be better. 

\---

"Steve! Can we stop by McDonalds?" Dustin whined as he clutched onto the omega's sweater from the backseat, pulling his best "puppy eyes" look for Steve when he peered down at him and then quickly looked back at the road.

"You already know I made lunch for you guys at home," Steve replied back, "And sit down and buckle up, it's dangerous," he added as he turned the steering wheel of his minivan. He had been left the Mercedes by his parents before they left, a bit of mercy on their half they supposed, but Steve knew that if he was going to lug around kids all day, he'd need to trade it in for something more appropriate. He braced himself for the litany of 'noooos' that followed his answer, his palms gripping the steering wheel slightly harder. It wasn't as if Steve was excellent at driving, just average, but the fact he was carrying precious cargo in his backseats made his palms sweat. He insisted the kids buckle their seatbelts and remain in their seats, but it was difficult to keep a rowdy group of children orderly all while trying to not have them careen into certain danger or get hit by another car. 

"Come onnnn, we're tired of sandwiches!" Mike whined back, his head hitting the cushion of his seat in disappointment. Steve hadn't realized eleven year olds could hold so much sass. 

"Tough break, kiddos," Steve parroted back, following the same script he said every time they asked for junky fast-food. 

"But Steve! Please, just this one time?" Dustin called back, climbing back behind Steve's seat and peeking his head over into Steve's face. 

"Dustin, please I'm trying to drive and I can't see the-" The entire car jerked, skipping a step as it skid down the road and caused everyone to jolt forwards from their seats. "Fuck!" Steve cried out, slamming his foot onto the brake pedal before they skid out of control. He managed to swerve them to the side of the road and Steve could've sworn his heart was in his throat. "Oh my god," he groaned, quickly turning back in his seat with frantic eyes. "Is everyone ok??" 

"You cursed!" Lucas laughed back.

"Yeah, I thought you said cursing wasn't polite!" Mike chattered.

Steve could've died in that moment, heart making its way back down from his throat and into his chest as he saw his kids smiling and laughing, even saying that it was like they'd been on a rollercoaster. With a gulp, Steve undid his seatbelt and slid out from his seat so that he could assess the damage. Popped tire, smoking engine. The omega whined, hand on his forehead as he looked on with worried eyes and a cold sweat growing on his brow and down his back. He knew he should've never trusted that sleazy car dealer. Of course, he'd sell the omega a lemon. Steve could even remember his words now, taunting him, as he waved away smoke from his face.

_"A sweet thing like you? Why dontcha get yourself a nice mom-van. Nothing too safe for the kiddies, right? And what about this, I'll even throw in a discount. I'm sure your alpha will like that, won't they sweetheart?"_

Steve hadn't bothered to correct the man that _no, he wasn't mated,_ and _no, he didn't need a discount,_ but what harm could it have done other than wound his ego? Nothing new anyways. But fuck, did he feel like a dumb omega now; a walking stereotype. Steve paced back and forth, glancing back at the kids who had now forgotten their near-death experience and were invested in a new game of 'i spy'. He contemplated calling Hopper, knowing he'd be able to fix this situation, but then again, the man was working and it'd be rude of Steve to just call out of the blue. Fuck, he'd need to call a tow service or maybe even call a cab? What was the number for AAA again? 

"Need a hand, sweetheart?" 

Steve looked back up, spotting across from his car a black Jeep that parked beside them. The driver's side window rolled down to reveal what Steve could only assume was an alpha by the way he stunk of musk and petrol and cedar and rain and fresh earth. He was tanned, muscles bulging from his stained wife beater and sandy-blonde locks poking out every which way. Crystal blue eyes and a sharp smile with a tongue poking out to lick at chapped lips and Steve couldn't decide if he wanted to punch him in the face or hug him. 

"Oh uh, no I think we're fine!" Steve called back, slight annoyance in his voice as he cleared his throat from the smell of burning rubber. 

"Really?" The stranger smirked, "Cause it looks to me that you blew a tire and your gasket is shot." 

Steve mustered up his best ' _please leave me alone_ ' smile and shook his head, "No, it's really ok, thank you. I'll just call-" 

"You could call for a tow and get robbed blind" the stranger interrupted, "Or, I can hook you up to my Jeep and drag you guys along to my shop, just right down the street." 

Steve's eyebrow raised, cocking out his hip as he crossed his arms. Glancing towards the kids, all who were now staring back at Steve in confusion as to why they stopped, Steve rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, thank you that would be helpful." 

The stranger smiled wider, all teeth, as he slid out of his car and up towards the van. Steve now saw the alpha entirely and realized perhaps he shouldn't have been so trusting of a strange man he had just met on the side of the road. It wasn't that the stranger seemed dangerous, per say. It was just now Steve was understanding the difference in their physical appearances and perhaps it wasn't as safe as he had first thought when the stranger was in his car. Now, Steve could see that the alpha was at least a couple inches taller than him and built stout and firmly, unlike Steve who had always been rather fair-boned and lithe. What did they say when he was little? _Stranger danger_?

The alpha peered into the windows of the van, looking at the kids and then back at Steve, a smile still curled on his lips. He whistled teasingly, turning back to his Jeep and yanking out a metal chain-link to hook up the cars together. 

"Say, all those your brats?" The alpha asked as he looked out on the five children.

"What? Oh course not! How old do you think I am?" Steve hissed back, getting in between the stranger and the van, scent wafting through the air. Sour and distress filled the alpha's lungs and all that he could muster was a strained laugh back.

"Easy, hun, just a joke." The alpha hummed, hands in the air.

"Aren't jokes supposed to be funny?" Steve muttered back, leaning against his van. 

"I thought it was hilarious," the alpha shot back. 

Mike rolled down his window, poking his little head out. "Steve, when are we getting home? We're hungry!" He whined, which caused the others to poke their heads out as well and relay their own grievances. Steve tried to placate them, tell them that they'd be home soon, promise them that they could all have extra tv time when they get back. 

"Stevie, huh? That's a cute name," the alpha cooed as he got back into his Jeep, revving the engine.

"It's just Steve, actually," the omega replied back, climbing into his own car. 

"Whatever you say, sweetheart!" The alpha called out, making Steve grip his wheel tightly as they were dragged out from their spot and towed to the mechanics. 

\---

"Well princess, I don't know how you got stuck with this heap of trash, but I don't think you should be riding around in it anymore, especially with all these kids." 

Steve watched as the alpha wiped his hands with a grease-stained cloth, his wife beater now covered in black splotches as well as the sweat that began to drop from his head down. "Well, isn't it typical that they'd sell me a dud," Steve grimaced, rolling his eyes as he glanced over at the kids who were now sitting in the waiting room, chattering away like little birds. He thanked whatever higher power there was that gave him kids that were content with entertaining themselves and Steve glanced back towards the alpha, hands instinctively coming up to wrap around his arms. "Listen, how much will it be to fix all of this, mister…."

"Just Billy is fine, sweetheart," the alpha puffed out his chest as he stretched out his hand in front of him. Steve fought back a wince as he carefully took the greasy and calloused hand, shaking it lightly. He was surprised by how warm the hand was, despite its wear and tear. "And anyways, I don't know, doll. I don't think you should be driving around in this crap heap," Billy sighed, banging down on the top of the hood. 

"Oh?" Steve said dejectedly, delicate hand coming down to gently stroke the side of the car. "I've never bought a car before, I didn't know if it was good or not. I kinda just-" 

"Yeah," Billy sighed as he began to put away tools, filing them into their boxes and shelves, "That's how they get ya. They could probably smell your omega naive innocence from a mile away, the leeches." 

Steve's brow furrowed and he shifted his weight back onto his hip, hands coming down to cross against his chest. "Wait a second, I wasn't naive-"

"Oh of course not," Billy interjected, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tell me, doll, what did your alpha say when you came home rolling this into the driveway?" His smirk, his tone, his eyes piercing into him all made Steve's skin prickle, the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He snarled back, teeth in view. Billy's smirk faded when the room filled with the scent of annoyed omega: burnt sugar and charcoal.

"First of all, I'm not mated and it's rude to just assume I am. Second of all, I'm not some dumb bimbo that can't handle buying a car, ok? So just tell me how fucking much it is to fix the car and I'll pay it, got it?" 

Steve resembled a scorned kitten, Billy thought, when he watched the omega rant on, sharp teeth and doe eyes turned into daggers. Billy nodded, hands up in front of him, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, don't get your panties in a twist." He sing-songed, turning back to the car. "It's going to be pricey, if you really want to keep this one."

"It's fine, just tell-" Steve was cut off by the feeling of a little hand tugging at his shirt. He turned to see Jane, big eyes and turned down mouth. 

"Steve, come on, can we go home now?" She asked softly and didn't that just make Steve's heart break. The omega sighed and turned back to Billy, a smile fighting to take over his lips as he watched the little girl gripping harder and trying to drag Steve back to the other kids. 

"Janey, please just a few more minutes, I promise-" 

"I can take you guys home." 

Steve turned back to Billy, pretty doe eyes blinking curiously back at the alpha and didn't that just make Billy's heart swell. "Really?" Steve bit his bottom lip, pink and plush and made Billy sweat even more. "You really don't have to-" 

"It'd be my honor to save a damsel in distress and his little chickadees," Billy drawled, stifling a chuckle at the way Steve's milky cheeks turned strawberry pink and how he averted his gaze back down to Jane. 

"Well, uh, that would be great," Steve muttered back, holding onto Jane's hand. "As long as it's not any trouble for you." 

Billy plucked a ragged jean jacket from a coat hook and tugged it on, slicking back his hair and snatching the car keys from his desk. "No trouble at all, get your brats and let's get you home before it's too late." 

Steve nervously smiled and glanced back at the children, "Ok… but don't say I didn't warn you."

\---

An hour of bickering and a drive home later and Billy finally managed to deliver Steve and the kids home just as the sun was setting. Somewhere around the five minute mark into their trip, Dustin and Lucas had begun their reign of car terror, climbing up to the front seat and bombarding Billy with questions. Steve attempted to wrangle them back into their seats, shooting out hushed apologies to Billy when he noticed his grip on the wheel tightening and his scent beginning to spike through the air: annoyance and frustration. He kept a tight-lipped smile the entire time, insisting that it was fine even though Steve really knew it was definitely not fine. By the time they arrived in Steve's driveway, the kids poured out of the car with renewed vigor as they ran up to the front door and scattered into the house, all eager to get their fill of television and gameboy. 

"Guys, please take your shoes off!" Steve whined, calling out to them as he watched the kids hurry inside. He unbuckled his belt at the same time as Billy, the two of them sliding out of the car and towards the front door. "Please, come inside and have some dinner or something. As a thank you," Steve said to Billy. He hadn't noticed the quiet awe on the alpha's face as they walked inside the foyer. Billy toed off his muddied sneakers and left them at the door, eyes wandering in amazement. 

"Oh, uh.. that sounds real nice, Stevie, but I got a brat back at home to take care of myself," Billy muttered, eyes bouncing off every sculpture, every fixture, every chandelier. 

"Really? You have a child?" Steve smiled, collecting the discarded children's shoes and strewn bags from the foyer floor, lining them up neatly against the wall. He had to bend down to pick up each little abandoned shoe, each backpack. He barely noticed the way Billy's gaze was suddenly stuck on him, scanning his body up and down and beginning to grow a little flushed; barely noticeable under the light golden tan. 

"Oh, no, not mine. My little sister, Maxine. Probably even more of a handful then yours." Billy muttered sheepishly, one hand coming up to rub at his neck. He attempted to avert his eyes every time Steve bent down, a small fluttering starting in his stomach and Billy decided to just pretend it was hunger pains. 

Steve snorted, a small chuckle slipping from his lips. "I don't think that's possible, I love them, but they are kinda little menaces." The omega stood back up, softly swiping his hands down his waist in order to clean off the dust. Billy pretended like he hadn't noticed that Steve's waist was precious, delicate in a way he just knew would snap if he held it too tight. He licked his lips, a quick swipe, and decided to just turn his back on Steve, look at anything that wasn't pretty doe eyes, soft cheeks, and a small doll waist. "You work late, don't you? Does Max stay at home, alone?" 

"Sometimes she stays over at a friend's house, but I don't think she's very welcome there anymore. She's been known to have a little bit of a crude mouth," a curled smirk bloomed on Billy's lips, canines just peeking out, "I wonder where she gets that from."

"Hey!" Steve sparked up, "Maybe you can bring Maxine here and I can watch her, if you'd like. I would hate to have any kid left at home alone for such a long time."

Steve could remember what it was like to walk home from school to be greeted by an empty home: cold, dark, and dead. What's funny was that his mother had always been home by the time he was done with class, stowed away in bed with a half-empty bottle and the tv on low. Steve never bothered to wake her up most of the time. 

"I don't know, don't you have a lot on your hands already?" Billy asked, nodding over to the living room where Mike and Will had begun bickering over which DND players were the best. They had begun throwing popcorn at each other, as what seemed little boys only knew how to do when arguing. Steve sighed, knowing he'd probably be the one to clean it later. He turned back to Billy, a renewed smile plastered on his lips.

"Trust me," Steve continued, "It's fine, bring Maxine over whenever you'd like." 

The alpha's smile grew tenfold, a light blush spreading across his cheeks and down to his chest as he nervously brushed back his hair and then crossed his arms. "That-that would be cool, I guess. Oh, I work as a lifeguard at the pool house on the weekdays. Ya know, the one two blocks down on Jefferson? Feel free to bring the kids over, uh, whenever." 

"Really?" The omega gleamed and Billy could swear his heart skipped a beat, "That would be great! Ya know, sometimes I just don't know what to do with them and I swear to God it's like I'm grasping for straws-"

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Steve? You in there?" A booming voice called out from behind the front door, the rapping of hard knuckles echoing through the house. Steve knew immediately who it was and, much to Billy's dismay, he scampered towards the door and nervously pried it open. 

Billy watched as a man, no, _an alpha_ , hurdled through the entrance and into the foyer. He was tall, taller than Billy was and he seemed to be frantic as he crept over closer towards Steve, taking him haphazardly by the shoulder. It left a sour taste in his mouth and Billy found himself sinking into the background as this new alpha rambled, howling away like a wolf and gripping Steve even tighter. 

"Steve! Oh my god I've been trying to call you for an hour. What the hell's going on?" The alpha stammered, his sunken and dim eyes bulging out. 

Steve grasped the hand on his shoulder, holding it in both of his so tenderly that it made Billy's teeth hurt. "Hop! Hop, it's ok. We're all fine. We just had a little bit of car trouble and-" 

"Car trouble? Shit! I told you that van was a piece of shit!" The alpha spat out, "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" He asked as he pulled his hand out of Steve's, reaching up to the omega's pale cheek and turning his head slightly every which way. Billy's stomach curled and twisted, his mouth felt as if cotton was stuffed into it and he was choking on slick oil that seemed to want nothing more than to spew out. Watching this alpha: sturdy and towering with an overpowering body made of soft muscle and a slightly bulging stomach, touching Steve so familiarly…Billy wondered why he felt like he was about to be sick on Steve's nice clean tile floor. 

The so-called Hop turned glanced over from Steve to the other body in the room. Their eyes meeting felt like electricity shooting through Billy's spine. "Oh," he coughed, a hand coming up to wipe at his mustache nervously. "I didn't realize you had company, Stevie." Billy gulped at the nickname, cheeks burning at the fact Steve hadn't bothered to correct him. 

"Billy," the omega corrected, sweet smile blooming in pretty plump lips. "His name is Billy…." Steve paused, turning towards the younger as he realized he had never quite caught his last name. 

"Hargrove," Billy supplied, his voice rough and deeper than usual.

"Right, Hop, this is Billy Hargrove. He helped us with the car and drove us home. He's going to bring his little sister here from now on," Steve chirped as he leaned against the wall, his slim figure accentuated as he jut out his hip slightly. 

"Good man!" Hopper laughed, walking closer to Billy and sticking out his palm for a handshake. "Jim Hopper, Hawkins Chief of Police." He supplied as Billy took his hand gingerly, one tense shake up and down. "I'm glad that Steven was able to find someone to help him. I mean, it would be dangerous ya know? An omega alone on the side of the highway, it's bound to attract trouble." 

"Hop…" Steve whined, eyes averted to the ground in coy embarrassment and Billy wished to God he could rip that smug smirk off Jim Hopper's ugly mug. 

"Listen kids, I gotta get going. Let me just get Janey-" Hopper began. 

"I'll get her!" Steve interjected, scampering off towards the living room like a rabbit. This meant the two alphas would be left alone and Billy could feel himself getting antsy, had time always moved so slow? 

"I'm glad to see Steve's getting more clientele…" Hopper started, breaking the awkward silence. "He's a good kid, he's had a hard time." 

"Really?" Billy muttered from between his clenched teeth, "He seems real busy with all those kids, I don't wanna add another to the load-" 

"Oh no, trust me. Steve's good at this kinda stuff. Ya know, kids and all. He's just a bit…" Hopper waved his hands by his side in the air, looking for the right words. "He's a bit...flustered. Soft? Shit, I practically watched the kid grow up and he's only ever been soft."

Soft. Billy could see it the minute he had noticed the stranded omega on the side of the highway. His eyes were soft and his smile was soft and his scent was soft and Billy just wanted to bury himself in that softness. He wanted to curl into the spot right on Steve's left shoulder, the one with the two freckles painted on next to each other. He wanted to take deep breaths of his scent (Fabric Softener. Lavender. Ocean breeze) and drift off to sleep while careful fingers gently massaged his scalp. Soft. Billy knew Steve was soft from the way he looked at his kids; little terrors and yet Steve looked at them like they were his own. Billy knew Steve was soft from how he tried to cover his mouth when he laughed, from how he had nervously tucked his hair behind his ear, from how he…

From how he let Jim Hopper manhandle him the way he did. 

"Shoot, Steve's just been dealt a bad hand of cards. It's not his fault." Hopper sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited. "He's just a little lost. He'll get there eventually." 

As if called on cue, Steve reappeared with Jane in hand, smiling when she saw her father. A touching father-daughter reunion. The Hoppers left swiftly after a round of goodbyes and Steve sighed as he watched them leave. He turned over to Billy and smiled, "I gotta wait for the parents of everyone else to come but uh, you can bring Maxine here tomorrow in the morning if you'd like? Whenever is fine." 

Billy nodded once, twice before walking with Steve towards his front door. He stood just outside the entrance, Steve leaning out to say goodbye. Billy desperately wished he was back on the other side, in the warm glow of yellow glass chandeliers and Steve's smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" The alpha murmured out, as gentle as possible. 

"Yeah, definitely," Steve nodded back, hands on hips and Billy wondered what his own hands would look like wrapped tightly around Steve. 

"Goodnight, princess," he purred, usual cocky grin growing on his face as he watched Steve flash bright pink and flush down to his neck. The omega rolled his eyes, mock annoyance, tsking and clicking his tongue. 

"Goodnight, Hargrove." He yelled back as he shut the door. 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and jealousy are a recipe for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Be sure to comment if you liked it!

Bill woke up that morning to the wind howling, pressing up against his windows like an angered wolf chained down. It had made the entire window shake, the tree just outside his window scratched against the glass like nails on a chalkboard and all Billy could think about was how wasn’t it supposed to be the summer? Was it always this windy? It was times like this where he wished he was back in California. Summertime in California meant sun all day, the rays hitting his skin like warm kisses and the waves from the ocean washing over him, making him feel new and clean. Summer in California meant lazing about in the dry heat, suntan oil sinking into his skin as he himself pooled down into the sand. Summer in California meant beautiful scenes and beautiful people all crowding on the streets, in the clubs, writhing against each other in euphoria. Sometimes, if Billy wrapped his blanket around himself tight enough, it would feel somewhat like the sticky, sweaty embrace of a lover (well, maybe not a lover. A fling, a passing attraction.) Hawkins, Indiana had obviously missed the memo on summertime. It was hot, oppressively hot, and the sunshine beat down on him so hard while he worked that Billy could’ve sworn the rubber on the tires of the cars in the shop would start to melt off. It was a wet heat, not the type that Billy cherished when dancing against another body on the floor of a weekend rave, but the type of heat that made you feel lightheaded, and then nauseous, and then so fucking terrible that you might just throw up right there. The wind was unexpected as well, nothing like the balmy breeze from the sea that swept over your sun kissed skin after a day at the beach. No, this wind was more a warning, a harbinger of death, alerting the people of weary, dreary, little Hawkins that Autumn will soon be approaching and it takes no prisoners. The wind meant that the cold would soon set in, that the snow was to follow, that the permafrost would set into the soil and the rest of the Earth would freeze over and harden under their feet. Billy wished he would be anywhere but Hawkins when the Autumn would set in.

The alarm clock next to his bed shrieked its usual robotic shriek as angry red numbers flashed in front of Billy’s eyes. 7:00 AM, working time. Billy groaned in his blankets, shoving his face further into his pillow before finally willing himself up, each bone in his body cracking. With heavy eyes, Billy slapped the top of his alarm, turning off its incessant beeping terror. Taking a second to regain awareness, mind still fuzzy, Billy sighed as he sat up and soon got off the bed. With heavy steps, he went to his bathroom and began his usual morning routine: shower, shave, brush teeth, do hair, and finally, pretend like the bags under his eyes weren’t from wanting to die inside, just a little bit. 

“Billy! COME ON! WAKE UP!” came the whining from downstairs. Billy peered over the wooden stair baluster to find Max already very much awake, bright-eyed and bushy tailed and ready to go. Her backpack was already packed and her fiery red locks combed and tied into one long french braid. Sometimes, Billy wondered if his step-sister was actually human or part energizer-bunny. Either way, she cocked her hips and crossed her arms and insisted that if they didn’t leave right this minute, they’d be late to go to Steve’s house. Billy wanted to remind her that normal people usually didn’t wake up at sunrise like they did, but decided not to dampen her enthusiasm, lest he be at the receiving end of one of her famous temper tantrums. When Billy had first told her that she was invited to Steve’s house and to join his rowdy brood, Max had been more than ecstatic. It’s been difficult for her to make friends, especially since they moved to Hawkins a little earlier this summer and school wouldn’t start until September. Billy remembers how disappointed she had been when he announced they would be moving to Hawkins, away from her usual gang of friends. And while Billy had never been the type to be overly affectionate, he took pity on his ten year old sister. 

“Do you think Steve will like me?” Max asked in the car ride over, watching as the trees flickered by them. 

“Of course, kid. What’s not to like about a brat like you?” Billy smirked, glancing over to a now pouting Maxine.

Max propped her elbow up against the edge of the car window and leaned her head into an open palm, watching with precise focus as the forest wooshed past them, her eyes moving a mile a minute to keep up. “Well, is he nice?” She asked casually, “Ya know, like mom?” 

The alpha wasn’t exactly sure how to answer the question. Who had Max meant? Sheila? Neil’s second wife, Max’s mom? Sheila, the woman who shook like a chihuahua and had a smile so fake, so nervous, that Billy thought she’d keel over and die everytime Neil raised his voice. Sheila, the woman who laughed like a hyena and who couldn’t sit down until she knew everything the house was taken care of.  
Or, had Max meant Wanda? Billy’s mom. Wanda, the woman whose smile wrapped around you like a blanket. Wanda, the woman who would take Billy down to the beach and read poetry to him in the sand. Wand, the woman whose laugh was like thunder and her eyes twinkled like bubbles in champagne. Wanda, the woman who Billy watched die slowly, infection ravaging her lungs until she didn’t look like herself, didn’t look human. Billy’s lips curled into a tight line, his grip on the wheel tightening until he could feel the leather push into his skin.

“Yeah,” He croaked, “Like mom.”

Billy isn't exactly sure why he had felt so drawn towards Steve the first time he saw him. It wasn't as if it was his first time seeing an omega, being near an omega. He had built up quite the reputation in California for being a regular Don Juan, lest omegas beware having their heart broken by the Billy Hargrove. He was the Golden Child of Venice Beach, purring sweet words into omega’s ears until they putty in his hands and he had his fun with them. He walked with swagger, with an untouchable confidence that made other alpha’s fume, that made betas jealous, and that made omegas crawl at his feet. Part of Billy knew his immediate attraction to Steve was pure instincts. He had been working nonstop, living in a new town that was barely surviving, and he hadn’t felt the touch of another for months. Steve had been the first attractive omega he’s come across in weeks. While the middle-aged moms and housewives that flooded his lifeguard tower at the pool were all fun to fool around with, there was a distinct smell of desperation that clung to them that made Billy’s nose twitch. But no, not Steve. Steve smelled like coming home after a long day at work. Steve smelled like fresh laundry on your bed or the smell of your favorite meal bubbling on the stove. There was something about Steve that made Billy’s throat clench up and his stomach flutter. Pretty face, sweet voice, almond doe-eyes and a limber little body. It was all hormones, pure lust-driven attraction, that’s all it was. Billy pulled up into Steve’s driveway, the tires screeching on the asphalt and the morning sunlight flooding into the car. Max rushed out of the car, running up to the doorway and ringing the bell. Billy stifled a yawn, saddling up next to Max as he waited for the door to open. It was just lust, Billy reminded himself. Nothing more, nothing less. 

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a sleepy-eyed Steve. His hair, perfectly styled the first time Billy had met him, was sticking out every which way. Long t-shirt slipping off his thin, bird-like freckled shoulder, made way to skimpy grey cotton shorts and milky white legs. In the light, Billy could see that Steve’s eyes weren’t just brown; they were the color of soil after being soaked in the rain, they had flecks of warm amber reflected around the iris, they shone like warm honey in a glass bottle and Billy felt like his voice was shot. Steve wrapped his hands around his bare arms, squinting eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light. He had been sleeping, Billy realized, as a blush threatened to start in his neck and make its way to his cheeks. The sight of the omega, so vulnerable and trusting, made Billy's teeth clench. Doesn't he know it was dangerous to just open the door to anyone who knocks? 

“Uh, Hey, goodmorning,” Billy started, “I brought Maxine,” he added, moving to reveal the little girl behind him who was practically bouncing on her heels. 

“Oh, hello Maxine,” Steve croaked, a blissed smile growing on his sleepy face. “I didn’t realize you two would come so early. What time is it?” 

“7:30 am!” Maxine supplied, toothy smile across her face. “We didn’t want to be late!” Steve looked up towards Billy who currently had a sheepish smile crawl onto his lips. Steve simply nodded and opened the door wider.

“Have you two eaten breakfast?” Steve asked as he let the Hargroves inside. Billy began to take off his boots, roughly nudging his sister’s side to signal for her to do the same.

“Uh yeah we had-" Billy started until Maxine piped up.

"Nope! Haven't eaten at all, Billy's an awful cook, he can barely make toast. I'm surprised I haven't starved to death yet," she boasted, plopping down on the couch. Billy shot her a glare, Maxine simply giggled. 

"Well that's no good," Steve tutted. "Let me get dressed and I'll whip up something really quick," he chirped, already scampering up the stairs. 

"Really! It's ok!" Billy interjected, gingerly looking up from the bottom of the stairs as Steve ran into his room, "I have to get to work soon and I don't want to trouble you-" 

"Don't be silly!" Steve called out from his bedroom. He popped his head out, looking down at a flustered Billy at the bottom of the stairs. "I can cook quickly, don't worry!" He added, popping back into his room. 

Billy gulped and nodded, shuffling over to Maxine who had quickly made herself at home in the lush surroundings of Steve's home. He plopped down next to her, watching as she pulled out the books and games she brought in her bag. 

"You're right," she hummed, "He is really nice." Maxine looked over towards her brother, smirking when she saw him clench his jaw. "You didn't mention that he's pretty." 

"Oh, shut up. Don't be a pain in the ass," Billy bristled. He felt uncomfortable, sitting there on Steve's pristine leather couch. All he could think of was how his jeans had motor oil on them and dirt and paint and oh god what if they stained the material and what if Steve sees and what if- 

"Ok, I'm ready!" Steve came skipping down the stairs, now clad in a white chunky turtleneck sweater and washed out blue jeans. "It's getting chilly nowadays, right?" He hummed, walking towards the kitchen, "Means winter is coming." 

"Listen princess, I gotta go-" Billy pretended like he didn't notice the teasing grin of Maxine's face.

"Oh no, sit down Billy Hargrove. You're gonna eat something before you go to work all day." Steve huffed, pulling out a mixing bowl from the cabinet. "What about pancakes, you guys like pancakes?" 

Maxine cheered, jumping up from the couch to slide up next to Steve, watching his nimble hands crack eggs, sift flour, whisk batter. Billy unconsciously drifted into the kitchen as well, watching from the marble island as Steve fluttered around the kitchen. He looked content, happier and brighter and it felt like Billy just ate sunshine from how hard Steve was glowing. Steve pooled batter into a ladle and poured it onto a hot griddle. 

"I haven't made breakfast for anyone in a while," Steve hummed. Billy was too much in a daze to respond. "It's nice though! I like it, watching someone enjoy your food." He brought one hand up to lightly brush his hair out of his eyes, the subtle shift of his weight onto one foot. 

"You seem good at it!" Max watched as the bubbles formed on the top of the pancakes, the smell wafting throughout the entire kitchen and made Billy's mouth water. 

Steve simply shrugged, "I'm used to cooking for myself." He reached into the higher cabinet to grab three plates, setting them down in front of Billy. The alpha felt his heart skip a beat when Steve's eyes met his, a little smile, a batting of eyelashes. It was only two seconds long and Steve moved back to the griddle, taking up a spatula and flipping the pancakes. He placed the freshly done pancakes onto a tray, bringing them over to Billy and Maxine who looked at the golden and fluffy pancakes as if they hadn't eaten in years. The omega rushed over to the fridge and pulled out the maple syrup, setting it down before getting forks from the drawer. Billy and Max dug into the pancakes as soon as Steve sat down, watching them with rapt glee. 

"These are amazinggggg," Maxine moaned, shoving pieces into her mouth. 

"Yeah, real good cooking, Stevie." Billy added, drizzling extra syrup over his stack, practically drowning them.

Steve hummed, too giddy to eat himself. He felt full just from watching the Hargroves enjoy his cooking so thoroughly. The omega sighed, taking one pancake before they were all gone. "Hopper used to come over in the mornings. I would make him breakfast a lot, but he got really busy recently and hasn't been able to come over." 

Billy paused. The food in his mouth suddenly tastes like ash and he doesn't know if he can swallow. He pushes it down his gullet anyways, not wanting to offend Steve. There it was again. Jim Hopper, the alpha from last night. He and Steve seemed awfully close and Billy doesn't think he can finish his pancakes. He shoves them down anyways when he notices the expectant look on the omega's face. 

"Who's that?" Max asked, eyes blinking up at the omega while her cheeks puffed out on both sides. "Are you guys like… going out?" 

The question made Steve choke on his bite, patting his chest softly to stop. Billy tensed so hard, he could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. "What??" Steve coughed out. "No, no no, me and Hopper. We're just… he practically raised me. That would be weird" Steve rambled, his cheeks turning pinker and pinker with each word and Billy doesn't know if he believed him or not. 

"Billy's not dating anyone either," Max hummed nonchalantly, ignoring the alpha's stuttering and demand for her to 'shut her trap'. Steve nodded shyly, averting his gaze and opting instead to cut himself small bites of his own breakfast. He chewed them meticulously slow, trying to pretend like he hadn't heard the implication behind Max's words. The alpha, now letting off deep waves of embarrassment, quickly moved to change the subject. He lifted his fork from its syrupy pool and waved it in front of him. 

"So," he began, bringing the fork to his mouth and sucking off the last remnants of sugary residue. He pulled it out with a pop, "Princess, when do the other kiddos get here?" 

Steve glanced around, finally locking eyes with the clock that was nailed up to the ceiling. "Soon, actually. Maybe…. 20 minutes or so? Like 9 am?" The response made Billy dart up from his seat, his crystalline eyes bulging out like a bug as he ran to grab his jacket from the couch. Steve blinked, trying to grasp exactly what was happening as he watched Billy hop around on one foot, trying to pull his boots back on his feet. He looked back to Steve and Max with his hand on the doorknob, threw a wink out towards Steve, and rushed out the door. It was like a tornado had hit his house and yet nothing was out of place. 

"He's late to work," Max shrugged, not particularly worried about the spectacle her brother just made, like the tasmanian devil had come to life. "He was supposed to be there at 8 am." 

"Will he be….ok?" Steve asked worriedly, getting up to pick up Billy's empty plate. He skirted over to take Max's as well, bringing the two to the sink and setting them down with usual porcelain clatter. 

"Yeah, he'll be fine. His boss is kinda easy on him, said Billy reminds him of when he was young." Max then scrunched up her face and shook her head, darting up to grab Steve's hand, "But I don't want to talk about him anymore! Let's do something! You got a tv right?" Steve allowed Max to drag him towards the living room, sitting down gingerly next to her as she grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels. As much as he wanted to focus on the theme song for Nickelodeon on the tv, he found his mind drifting.   
\---

"Hey, aren't you that kid from yesterday, uh...Bob?" 

Billy glanced over his shoulder, noticing the alpha that just pulled up into the shop. Fighting back a grimace, Billy grabbed the rag next to him, wiping down his hands before looking at the alpha square in the face. Hopper was wearing his uniform this time, brown polyester fabric with his name stitched in black thread on the upper right side of his chest. His badge hung proudly from his breast and his hat was tipped up to look Billy in the eyes. He had a cigarette hanging precariously from his lips, one hand on his hip while the other balanced against his car side. He smelled of woods and campfire and soured fruit and Billy was having a difficult time being so closed to him without his eyes watering. Hopper stuck out his hand again to shake the other alpha's.

"Billy, actually," he huffed, turning back around to the car parts on his desk, all broken up and needing fixing. Hopper raised an eyebrow at Billy's standoffish greeting, his hand curling back and taking its place back at his side. 

"Right, Billy. You're the young alpha that was at Steven's place."

"Yeah," Billy drawled, "What about it?" He kept his hands busy, his mind off the alpha behind him. He couldn't afford to lose his cool, to lose his head right when he had just found it. He liked this job, he needed to keep this job. 

Hopper took the cigarette from his lip, one last puff before dropping it on the concrete ground and stomping it out. "Well, I'm just happy that someone was there to help him out, before ya know. Glad to know that there's still some chivalry in the world," he said awkwardly, an awkward smile growing on his mustached lips. 

Billy glanced over and then back to his project. "Well, I couldn't just leave him there, right?" He muttered. 

"Steven puts up a tough act. Don't get me wrong," Hopper started, pulling out a crushed cigarette carton from his pocket. He pulled one out and popped it in between his lips. Silently, he offered one to Billy; the younger alpha refused. Hopper cleared his throat, taking out a silver zippo lighter from his pocket. "He's fierce, not someone to push around." Hopper lit his cigarette and drew a hit. Billy watched as smoke curled out from his mouth. "He's just… you know….an omega." 

"He's stronger than you think," Billy piped up. He turned around this time, eyes locked with Hopper's. Hopper raised both eyebrows this time and Billy wondered if it was from shock or from doubt. Billy gulped, tongue darting out to swipe over chapped lips. "He's-" 

"Don't fuck with him, okay, Hargrove?" Hopper growled out, white smoke puffing out into Billy's face. "I've watched that kid go through plenty of heartbreak and I ain't gonna watch it again." His chest was heaving, the bear of a man seemed to tower over Billy now. Hot breath hitting his face, smoke stinging his eyes, Billy could only sneer, could only pull on his usual cheshire cat smirk.

"What makes you think I wanna fuck with him," Billy cooed, "He's pretty and all but the goody-goody type ain't my thing." 

Hopper's eyes narrowed, his teeth showing through his snarl, "Cause I see you fuckers everyday, locked behind my bars. Ok, I know your fucking type, Hargrove. I could tell from the minute I fucking saw you." 

"Is that all, Chief? Came down here just to threaten me?" Billy drawled, his own chest puffing out as he tilted his chin up, fists tightly clenched on either side of him. Hopper searched Billy's face, the smell of pissed off alpha filling the room. It was rotten, bitter like sweat and copper in his mouth.

Hopper let out a breath through his nose, backing away slowly from Billy and back to his car. Steve wouldn't like him fighting. As a matter of fact, Steve wouldn't like a lot of things he's done in the past 10 minutes. The older man shoved his hands in his pocket, stomping back to his car. "Oil leak," he muttered. 

Billy could feel his heart pump through his chest and echo in his ears. He nodded, grabbing his wrench and walking over.  
\---

By the time Hopper had left and by the time Billy had finished work, it was already 9:00 pm. He was the last one in the shop, his boss had trusted him enough to lock up for the night. Billy stretched his arms over his head, groaning when he heard the pop of his bones. He would have to pick up Max soon, he thought, as he piled into the Jeep and started the ignition. Billy could still hear Hopper's threats slithering through his ears, loud and clear and full of promise. Their relationship was obviously strong, Billy thought. No alpha defends an omega that adamantly without something going on between them. 

"God, fuck!" Billy groaned, hitting his palms against the top of his console. He felt annoyance bubbling down deep in his gut, hot and churning and constant. Maybe they've fucked before? Yeah, that's gotta be it. I mean, it made sense, right? Steve's gorgeous: all pretty milky white skin and freckles with rosy cheeks and full lips. And Hopper, he's all alpha. It was basic biology, how could Hopper refuse an omega like that? Steve's already taking care of his kid too, shit, it was all right there! Billy gritted his teeth harder, his foot slowly becoming heavier and heavier on the gas pedal and soon enough, he was burning rubber on the road. The rip of his tires on the asphalt hummed in his ears, but all Billy could think about was the way Steve looked at Hopper. The way Hopper held him. The way Steve was obviously all over him. Fuck, he was a little slut wasn't he? I mean, if he's drooling for Hopper then he's probably giving it up for every alpha in town, right? Maybe if he played his cards right, sweet talked him and wined and dined him, then maybe Billy could slip into his bedsheets too.

Billy pulled up to Steve's house in record time, slotting into his driveway and shutting off his high beams. Licking his lips as he pushed open his door, he reveled in the crunch of gravel under his feet. With every stomp, his anger built up thicker and hotter than before, like sludge that was running through his veins and coming out of every pore like the sweat running down his back. A heavy knock on the door, heart pumping out of his chest. 

No response.

The alpha knocked again and when no response came the second time as well, he finally resorted to jiggling the doorknob. Luckily, it had been open already and with all the grace of a bull in a china shop, Billy marched inside. "Steve!" he yelled once. 

No response. The alpha walked confidently into the foyer; he wasn't exactly sure what he had expected to find. What he wanted to find. Billy rounded the corner of the kitchen and also found it empty. Fuck, where were they? He paced back and forth in the foyer, finally deciding to descend down the white carpet stairs into the Den. His thoughts raced, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he found Steve and Maxine on the couch, heads lolling to the sides and just gently butting each other as they slept. The scene before him made Billy's entire body melt. He wanted to soak into the carpet and die as he watched Max shift closer into Steve's shoulder, nosing her way into the crutch of his shoulder. Coloring books, nail polish, video games, comic books. They surrounded the pair like the calm after a storm and Billy almost didn't want to wake them. He was at a loss for words. Shame wrapped around his body and squeezed him tight and all Billy could think was how long Steve's eyelashes really were. He startled when they began to flutter open, a big yawn erupting from Steve's lips as he blinked up at Billy. A timid smile spread across Steve's lips at the sight of the alpha. 

"Billy," he chirped. "You're here." 

"Yeah, princess. I'm here," Billy whispered back, throat feeling tight.

Steve looked down next to him where Max was curled into his side. The omega hummed, stroking her hair gently. "We fell asleep I guess," Steve yawned again, stroking Max's cheek lovingly. "We had fun today, I think." He watched with fond eyes as Billy reached over to pick Max up from her spot, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. 

"Oh yeah?" Billy choked out," "That's good sweetheart. That's real good." Steve nodded and sat up, stretching his arms over his head and Billy's eyes darted over to the path of creamy stomach that was exposed as Steve's shirt rode up. The alpha looked back towards Steve's face, licked his lips quickly and followed the omega up the stairs again towards the front door. 

There, on the once clean white tile floor, were large muddy foot tracks: visible evidence of Billy's jealousy. Steve stopped dead in his spot at the sight of them, wide brown eyes scanning the floor and then falling on Billy's shoes. He gulped, biting his bottom lip and followed Billy (who was currently pretending like his face wasn't burning red, as red as Maxine's hair). Before Billy left, he glanced back at Steve. 

"Uh, Stevie...about the floor-"

"It's fine," Steve chirped, tight-lipped slime spread thinly across his face. "Don't worry about it. I'll see Max tomorrow." And then the door was shut on Billy's face, quick and just as painful.


End file.
